<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>simply holding on by crackiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451928">simply holding on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackiss/pseuds/crackiss'>crackiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, NSFW, Porn with Feelings, They love each others, osamu cried in a good way, osamu have a good time, sunaosa - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackiss/pseuds/crackiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malam ini, segala yang Suna tahan tumpah pada tubuh Osamu yang indah. Segala ingin yang terbendung berakhir dengan jamah yang tak mengenal henti. Malam ini, keduanya sepaham bahwa ingin sudah tak dapat ditahan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>simply holding on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>Dan malam ini kau kurengkuh</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Dan kemudian malam ini kita saling memeluk</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Dan pada malam-malam selanjutnya, jangan harap kau akan kulepas</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Dan jangan juga kau mengharap kulepas,sebab dalam angan pun tak akan kubiarkan.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Abis lulus mau ngapain Sam?" Suna Rintarou bertanya sambil tangannya sibuk membuka kaleng soda. Ia melirik sekilas pada yang ditanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si rambut abu-abu di sisinya menoleh, mempertemukan tatapan keduanya. Mulutnya penuh dengan onigiri—percobaan—sekiannya. "Hm, mau bikin makanan enak. Mau bikin toko kecil yang bikin orang lain senyum pas makan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mendengar jawaban dari Osamu Miya menciptakan senyum di bibir Suna. Ia menaruh kaleng yang kini tersisa setengah ke samping tubuhnya. "Kalau gitu, pas aku tanding kamu bakal jualan juga dong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bibir Osamu bergerak, ke kiri dan kanan, menimang dalam. "Kalau kamu main untuk Divisi Satu V-League bakal aku pertimbangkan deh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kok gitu?" Balas Suna tak terima. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu membuat tangan Osamu terulur untuk menekannya dengan dua jari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ia masih mengunyah sambil menatap Suna datar. "Secara insting uangku, kalau Divisi Satu bakal lebih banyak yang nonton. Jadi, kamu kalau mau aku dukung sambil jualan ya harus Divisi Satu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna mendengus, kemudian bersandar di bahu Osamu. Akhir-akhir ini Suna jadi sangat manja, pun dengan sentuhannya yang makin sering dilakukan—baik sadar maupun tidak. Osamu memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menenangkan diri juga panas yang menyebar di pipi. "Gez, aku harus berusaha dong?" Rajukan yang menciptakan tawa halus dari bibir Osamu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lho, emang selama ini enggak?" Ia meledek sambil tangannya mengusak rambut Suna. Diberikan sentuhan demikian malah membuat Suna ingin lebih.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna Rintarou tanpa permisi menggosokkan wajahnya pada bahu Osamu—seperti kucing yang mencari perhatian. Suna Rintarou dengan kebiasaan menyentuhnya yang masih belum membuat Osamu terbiasa. "Rin, geli!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tawa pelan Osamu malah membuat Suna jadi menggelitiki tubuhnya. Keduanya tertawa, hingga tanpa sadar mengubah posisi. Suna Rintarou berada di atas Osamu Miya, di balik gim tempat biasa mereka berlatih dengan bibir keduanya hanya berjarak tiga senti. Sepasang mata saling bertemu dengan wajah Suna yang sudah agak miring dan mata Osamu yang tertutup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Osamu! Kata Mama bekel aku ada di kamu! Jangan dimakan sendiri!" Dan gangguan bernama Atsumu Miya datang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubuh Suna tertarik ke belakang sedangkan Osamu memalingkan wajah ketika duduk di tempatnya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh, abis mesum ya!" Ledek Atsumu ketika melihat wajah saudaranya semerah </span>
  <em>
    <span>jersey</span>
  </em>
  <span> mereka. Ia menunjuk wajah Osamu yang merah kemudian menertawainya, berujung dengan keduanya yang tentu saja bertengkar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna Rintarou? Bagian dokumentasi. Dari balik layar ponselnya, ia menatap Osamu dengan helaan napas panjang. Ah, kalau saja mereka memiliki sedikit waktu lebih lama, pasti hangatnya bibir Osamu bisa ia rasakan. Suna memalingkan wajahnya yang kini memerah, pikiran kotor sialan.</span>
</p><p><span>••</span>•</p><p>
  <span>Osamu Miya menghela napas, wajah yang sama ada di televisi dengan warna rambut berbeda, juga takdir yang berbeda. Osamu percaya, tak ada sesuatu pencapaian yang didapat tanpa perjuangan. Pun ia tahu jika Atsumu berjuang lebih gila dibandingkan siapapun. Hanya saja yang tak Osamu kira adalah perasaan takut dalam dirinya. Ia tak mengira akan merasa tak nyaman tiap kali mendapatkan reaksi dari pelanggan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lho, Atsumu-senshu? Sudah tak bermain untuk MBSY?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ini restoran Atsumu Miya.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kudengar Atsumu Miya merekomendasikan tempat ini, eh? Atsumu-san?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juga ucapan tentang Atsumu lainnya. Osamu tahu mereka berjuang di jalan yang berbeda, namun ia tak mengira akan menjadi semuak ini saat mendengar ucapan yang berulang. Ia tak menyangka akan menjadi tidak percaya diri seperti ini. Juga berakhir pada rasa sesal yang perlahan naik ke permukaan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ia menunduk, toko telah ditutup, dan kini hanya tinggal ia sendiri. Sisa satu lampu yang menerangi toko. Tangannya menyanggah pipi, kepalanya jadi penuh dengan kenangan lama. Ia agak rindu menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya. Mereka satu-satunya yang tak menilai Atsumu dan Osamu berdasarkan omongan orang lain. Ia rindu menghabiskan waktu dengan Suna Rintarou. Hah, musim dingin membawa sendu.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tok tok</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu menoleh, sekiranya ia lupa memutar tanda tutup membuatnya berdiri. Bukan Osamu yang lupa, hanya Suna Rintarou dengan tas belanja di tangan. "Sam, ayo minum bareng."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna Rintarou selalu datang saat Osamu butuh. Kadang memang menyeramkan, di lain waktu ternyata malah menghangatkan. Ada hangat yang perlahan naik ke dalam dadanya. Baru saja ia bilang merindukan teman-temannya dan seseorang yang paling ingin ia temui tiba. "Hah, dasar. Kenapa gak ngabarin dulu?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kejutan!" Balas Suna dengan cengiran lebar. Pipinya merah karena salju baru turun pagi tadi dan malam ini cuaca lebih dingin dibandingkan beberapa hari lalu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Masuk dulu, aku mau ngambil </span>
  <em>
    <span>coat</span>
  </em>
  <span> sama tas." Suna menggeleng, ia menunduk pada sepatunya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gak, nanti lantainya basah. Aku tunggu sini aja, lagian cuma sebentar." Osamu tahu bahwa percuma jika ia berdebat, malah memperlambat keduanya. Si rambut kelabu berakhir dengan anggukan kecil sebelum berbalik dan buru-buru meraih barang yang ia harus bawa pulang. Ada senyum terus disembunyikan dalam tiap gerakan. Langkahnya ringan saat keluar dan melingkari lehernya dengan syal merah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Selamat datang." Sapa Suna ketika melihat </span>
  <em>
    <span>coat </span>
  </em>
  <span>berwarna cokelat yang ia lihat sejak SMA muncul. Kekehan terdengar saat Osamu tiba di sisi Suna. Tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu, Osamu langsung mengunci toko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Malam ini mau makan apa Rin?" Tanya Osamu sambil menoleh. Wajah Suna tersembunyi dalam syal birunya. "Pipi kamu merah." Tangan Osamu terulur, menyentuh pipi yang kini makin memerah, namun kemudian dipalingkan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jangan lucu-lucu." Gumam Osamu pelan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna menoleh, melirik dengan jail. "Emang kenapa?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nanti aku mau cium repot." Osamu membalas, kali ini menatap si rambut hitam lurus. "Pft, biasa aja dong mukanya." Ia melangkah lebih dulu, mencoba meredam detak jantungnya yang seakan bertalu tanpa peringatan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Di tempatnya, Suna Rintarou bersembunyi dalam syal. "Sam, jangan gitu, terlalu gemes, gak baik untuk kesehatan." Gumaman yang hanya didengar oleh diri sendiri, namun cukup menciptakan kepuasan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keduanya melangkah bersama dengan butiran salju yang perlahan turun menjadikan landasan mereka kini putih. "Eits," kata Osamu saat ia hampir tergelincir. Untunglah Suna dengan sigap menahan tubuh si rambut kelabu. Tangan Suna melingkar di pinggang sedangkan tubuhnya menahan Osamu. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Osamu bisa merasakan hembusan napas Suna di telinganya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tawa terdengar dari bibir Suna ketika merah mewarnai wajah hingga tengkuk temannya itu. "Hati-hati, Sam. Sini, pegangan biar gak kepeleset lagi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tangan Osamu diraih perlahan. Oleh Suna langsung digenggam dan disembunyikan pada balik saku </span>
  <em>
    <span>coat </span>
  </em>
  <span>hitamnya. Rasanya sekarang Osamu tak lagi merasakan dingin, melainkan hangat yang menyebar dari telapak tangan yang diselimuti sarung tangan. Pipinya menghangat dan kini menjadi merah tanpa bisa dicegah—bukan karena pantulan syal merah di lehernya. Tangan yang digenggam oleh Suna terasa hangat, juga terasa aman. Wajahnya ia tundukkan, bersembunyi dalam syal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Di sampingnya, Suna menutupi senyum dalam syal. Ia jadi ingat waktu dulu ketika keduanya berlari sambil bergandengan tangan di bawah bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Alasannya berbeda memang, hingga membawa tawa kembali pada bibirnya. "Sam, ingat gak, pas kelulusan Kak Kita sama Kak Aran kita lari-lari bawa kue?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tawa di bibir Suna menular, "Inget. Pas sampai baru sadar kalau kita ngerusak kue selama lari-lari. Terus Kak Kita cuma bisa geleng-geleng."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna mengangguk sambil menatap Osamu. "Terus Kak Aran cuma ketawa ngeliat </span>
  <em>
    <span>cream</span>
  </em>
  <span> sama cokelat di kuenya udah pada nempel di kotaknya." Tawa keduanya saling menyambut, saling bersahutan lembut. Jarak wajah hanya beberapa senti kemudian ditarik kembali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dalam saku </span>
  <em>
    <span>coat</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya Suna menggengam tangan Osamu lebih erat. "Sam, mau onigiri."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pft," tawa Osamu kembali pecah. Ia tertawa, padahal tidak selucu itu. Memang saat sedang bersedih, kotak tawa akan lebih sensitif dengan hal yang bahkan dipertanyakan kelucuannya. Suna Rintarou paham jika Osamu mudah tertawa begini pasti karena ada masalah yang dipendam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tangan dalam genggamannya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi, "WOHOO!" Suna berteriak, membawa tatapan aneh dari beberapa orang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rin! Malu kali!" Ucapan Osamu diabaikan oleh Suna yang kini menggenggam kedua tangannya. Dalam genggamannya, tangan keduanya bergerak naik-turun berulang. Osamu bersumpah senyum Suna Rintarou bisa melelehkan tumpukan salju—kalau hatinya tak usah ditanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keduanya saling bertatapan di bawah langit putih. "Sam, ayo lari?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah? Licin Rin? Nanti yang ada kepeleset terus kalau kamu cede—" ucapannya dihentikan paksa dengan Suna yang menariknya untuk berlari. Tawa Suna mengisi indera pendengaran Osamu, menjadikan musik pengantar langkah keduanya menuju apartemen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tawa masih tersisa ketika keduanya melangkah, menaiki tangga sambil bergandengan tangan. Napas tersengal, menggema dalam ruang sempit yang baru terang ketika mereka lewati—apartemen Osamu menggunakan lampu otomatis yang sensitif dengan pergerakan. Pintu dibuka dan Osamu mempersilakan tamunya masuk lebih dulu. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Coat</span>
  </em>
  <span> milik keduanya digantung di sisi rak sepatu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna sudah nyaman dengan sandal berbentuk kodok miliknya. Iya, miliknya karena seringnya lelaki ini menginap di tempat Osamu. Bahkan sikat gigi Suna ada di kamar mandi dengan beberapa pakaian yang sengaja ditinggal—katanya sih agar mudah saat menginap. Jika Osamu langsung melangkah ke kamar mandi, Suna malah rebah di atas sofa. Tak lama karena Osamu kembali datang untuk melemparkan handuk di wajahnya. "Keringin rambutmu dulu, baru mandi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mandi bareng yuk, Sam?" Tawaran yang langsung dibalas dengan sentilan dahi. "Ish, biar hemat air."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gak ada. Tunggu sebentar, aku mandinya cepat." Setelah mengatakan itu, Osamu masuk ke kamar mandi. Suna melirik sekilas kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sofa. Ah, tidak berhasil ternyata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalau dikatakan dekat lebih dari teman, jawabannya ya. Teman mana yang akan memeluk sambil memberikan kecupan di dahi sebelum tidur? Namun, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Ada jarang jelas di antara keduanya. Seutas tali yang tak bisa dilewati.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna mengusak rambutnya, bukan untuk mengeringkan rambut malah untuk melampiaskan frustrasinya. "Rin, mandi dulu, airnya udah aku isi lagi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna bangkit dan mengangguk kecil. Dengan handuk yang masih di kepalanya ia menatap Osamu dan langsung terbelalak kaget. "Sam! Pake baju!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malah dibalas dengan lirikan sinis oleh Osamu, "Ini mau ngambil baju. Kenapa sih? Kaya baru pertama liat aja." Rutuknya sambil membuka lemari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nanti masuk angin," Suna beralasan. Untung saja wajahnya tertutup handuk sehingga semburat merahnya dapat tersembunyi. Ia masih terbayang dengan dada Osamu dan putingnya yang merah muda. Buru-buru ia melangkah ke kamar mandi. "Aku mandi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tumben pamit?" Osamu melirik heran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sementara di dalam kamar mandi, Suna hanya bisa menutup wajahnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa mempercayai dirinya yang sudah setengah mengeras karena melihat puting merah muda Osamu. Puncak dada milik temannya itu selalu menjadi masalah sejak pertama kali Suna melihatnya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ia rasa itu musim panas di tahun pertama ketika mereka baru selesai latihan. Keduanya berada di ruang ganti dan kaus Osamu telah tanggal. "Sam, abis ini mau makan dulu gak?" Salah Suna saat itu langsung menoleh. Salah matanya Suna saat itu langsung melirik ke dada Osamu. Salah dirinya yang fokus pada dua titik merah muda di dada Osamu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rin!" Panggilan Osamu menyadarkannya. Suna yakin jika ia mendongak, merah di wajahnya akan terlihat, jadi ia memalingkan wajah. Berpura-pura mencari barang di dalam lokernya. "Tadi ngajakin sekarang nyuekin? Mau makan di mana emang?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seluruh tempat makan yang ia tahu kini berubah jadi dada Osamu. Ia berdeham, "Sam, aku baru ingat hari ini harus pulang cepat. Hari ini giliran belanja soalnya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alasan yang untungnya dipercaya oleh Osamu. "Oke, besok aja kalau begitu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aku duluan ya, sampai jumpa besok."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hari itu, Suna Rintarou tidak membantu ibunya, namun adik kecilnya yang baru mau keluar saat ia teriakkan nama Osamu. Si adik nakal yang baru mau berdiri tiap kali mengingat Osamu. Hari itu, Suna Rintarou menyadari bahwa ia menginginkan Osamu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hari ini pun si adik kurang ajar berdiri dengan gagah, menantang untuk disentuh dan dimanja. Suna tak mengindahkan, malah membayur tubuhnya di bawah air dingin meskipun Osamu sudah mempersiapkan air hangat. Tubuhnya perlu diguyur air dingin, bahkan kalau bisa air danau yang di atasnya diselimuti es. Ia memikirkan sungai juga aliran air yang keluar dari sela bebatuan. Pokoknya apapun agar kepala kotornya tak memikirkan dada Osamu. Suna menghela, setelah tenang ia baru keluar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu Miya sudah menunggu dengan ramen yang masih panas juga onigiri sesuai permintaannya. Satu tangan lelaki itu bersandar pada sofa bersama dengan tubuhnya. "Lama banget, Rin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Biasa, urusan perut."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Urusan dada yang kamu pamerin dan bikin adikku bereaksi,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Suna menambahi dalam hati. Ia duduk di samping Osamu yang tengah mengganti </span>
  <em>
    <span>channel</span>
  </em>
  <span> televisi. "Maaf jadi gak bantuin masak."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kekehan pelan terdengar dari bibir Osamu, "Gak masalah selama kamu yang nyuci piring."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pasti dong." Tangannya meraih sekaleng bir dan membukanya diikuti Osamu. Keduanya saling mendentingkan kaleng masing-masing. Minuman ditenggak kemudian desahan keluar dari bibir masing-masing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, alkohol memang tak pernah salah di musim dingin seperti ini." Ujar Osamu. Tangannya kini sibuk dengan sumpit dan ramen. "Kombinasi terbaik."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ia mendorong mangkuknya pada Suna yang langsung mencicipi. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih onigiri dan memakannya. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Best combination</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Ujarnya dengan pipi penuh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu terkekeh melihatnya. Saat itu, televisi berganti dengan berita olahraga. Ada Atsumu Miya di sana. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Black Jackal hari ini kembali menampakkan taringnya. Setelah mengalahkan Eastern Japan Paper Mills Raijin, kini mereka akan menghadapi Schweiden Adlers. Kedua tim sudah telah memiliki histori yang cukup panjang, kali ini siapakah yang akan menang? Apakah MSBY dengan Atsumu ataukah Adlers yang baru saja merekrut Kageyama Tobio? Kita akan mengetahui hasilnya akhir pekan ini pukul 19 waktu setempat.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diam-diam keduanya saling menyesap minuman masing-masing. Ada jeda panjang di sana hingga minuman di tangan masing-masing habis dan Suna membuka kaleng yang baru. "Aku baru kalah hari ini."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ini alasan Suna mengajak minum. "Gez, apa gunanya menjadi salah satu </span>
  <em>
    <span>blocker</span>
  </em>
  <span> terbaik di SMA? Tingkat pro benar-benar berbeda." Tangan Osamu terulur, menepuk puncak kepala Suna. "Ternyata menjadi pro sangat sulit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sekali lagi jeda panjang tercipta. "Hm, kita yang dulu terasa begitu polos menganggap dunia terasa mudah dijalani. Nyatanya sulit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa. Ia mendongak, menatap langit-langit yang kusam. "Aku bahkan belum bisa memenuhi janji untuk menontonmu bertanding. Maaf ya, Rin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna mengacak rambutnya, lembut. "Tsk, jangan dipikirkan. Masih ada lain waktu kok. Tenang aja, Suna Rintarou akan tetap di divisi satu. Suna Rintarou, sejak dulu pandai menunggu Sam.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pria berambut kelabu di hadapannya tak menjawab, hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Tangan Suna masih di puncak kepala Osamu, kali ini mengusapnya pelan, lembut, penuh sayang. Senyuman Suna yang diberikan untuknya malah membuat Osamu menunduk penuh rasa bersalah. "Maaf, padahal kamu baru kalah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna malah tertawa mendengarnya, "ya karena MSBY lebih kuat Sam. Jangan merasa bersalah, bukan salahmu. Hari ini berat ya? Gak apa kalau kamu mau nangis, sini." Tangannya ia buka lebar dan Osamu di hadapannya menatap dengan mata berkaca. Perlahan ia maju, masuk dalam pelukan Suna, merengkuhnya erat sambil bersandar pada bahunya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu mungkin lebih tinggi darinya, namun dalam dekapan Suna pemuda Miya ini selalu terlihat lebih kecil. "Sulit ya Sam?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna mungkin yang paling paham dengan kesulitan Osamu. Bagaimana ia dan Atsumu bertengkar sebab keputusannya berhenti voli. Bagaimana ia dan Atsumu untuk pertama kali—setelah sekian lama—saling memukul wajah masing-masing. Juga dengan pertanyaan memuakkan alasannya berhenti. Juga ketika ia diremehkan oleh orang lain yang menyayangkan pilihan Osamu, Suna ada di sana. Menghiburnya juga menemani.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bahkan selama mencari toko, peralatan memasak, sampai hal seremeh memilih warna Suna ada di dalam proses tersebut. Suna ada di sana, membantu dan menemani kala ia senggang selepas pulang berlatih. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pun Osamu Miya ada di sana saat Suna lelah dan tak percaya diri. Osamu ada di sana ketika ia kesulitan membaur dengan tim baru dan merasa kecil dengan kemampuannya. Osamu Miya ada di sana, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tak sendiri. Bahwa selama ia yakin, dirinya pasti bisa, dan selama proses itu Osamu menemani.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna memeluk tubuh Osamu, menepuk punggungnya hingga merasakan bahunya basah. "Aku capek, Rin." Dan Suna hanya bisa menggigit bibir dalamnya, ia bisa merasakan sakit yang sama. Ia benci melihat Osamu sedih seperti ini. Ia tak suka melihat Osamu menangis seperti ini. Sudah banyak yang dilalui Osamu dan Suna tahu itu. Pada titik ini yang ia inginkan hanyalah kebahagiaan Osamu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kerja kerasku terasa gak dianggap orang. Semua selalu mengaitkan dengan Atsumu. Aku dan usahaku cuma dikenal sebagai Atsumu ini dan Atsumu itu. Aku capek." Ada frustasi yang Suna pahami dalam suaranya. Osamu Miya bukan tipe yang suka bercerita, apalagi sampai menangis di depan orang lain. Namun, berulang dan berkali ia menangis dalam pelukan Suna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Di hadapannya Suna menyisir rambutnya—frustasi ikut ia rasakan—pelukan ia renggangkan ketika Osamu telah lebih tenang. Tangannya menangkup wajah Osamu, menghapus air matanya pelan. "Sam, gak apa-apa kalau capek. Namanya juga manusia. Mesin aja kalau capek rusak, manusia tentu aja kalau capek bisa kecewa, lelah, emosi, frustasi, dan lainnya. Gak apa, keluarin aja. Kecewa kamu, marah yang selama ini ditahan, juga seluruh frustasi yang gak pernah keluar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setelah mengatakan itu, Osamu menangis makin kencang. Emosinya mengalir keluar bersama dengan air mata yang turun. Di hadapannya, Suna mengusap bahu Osamu. Mengusap lembut. Hatinya sakit ketika melihat Osamu menangis. Tangannya terulur, meraih wajah Osamu dan menariknya mendekat. Kali ini bukan untuk menghapus air matanya, namun menyapu bibirnya. Mencecap bibir Osamu yang selama ini hanya ada dalam bayangannya. Ciuman mereka tak terasa manis seperti di dalam novel, namun asin seperti air mata. Rasanya bercampur dengan alkohol juga ramen. Suna Rintarou tak mengira ciuman mereka akan memiliki rasa sekaya ini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matanya melirik, menatap Osamu yang terlihat kaget. Hanya sekejap kekagetan itu datang dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk Osamu membalas pagutan bibir Suna di atas bibirnya. Pagutan Osamu terasa kasar, terburu, juga ceroboh. Sudut bibir terangkat, sudah jelas ini ciuman pertama Osamu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ketika pagutan keduanya terpisah dengan tali transparan di antara mereka, Osamu mengusap tengkuknya yang kini terasa panas. "Rin, makasih udah bantu bikin aku terhibur." Masih ada sisa rona merah di pipinya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leher Suna langsung bergerak cepat, menoleh sangat cepat hingga berbunyi kencang. "Hah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu menyentuh bibirnya, kini wajahnya begitu merah. Tangannya mengait pada tengkuk. "Itu, tadi biar aku berhenti nangis 'kan? Makasih, Rin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna sampai tak habis pikir untuk membalas. Kata-kata seakan tak mampu menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Ya, memang tak salah menganggap ciuman tadi sebagai bentuk menghibur, namun Suna tak menyatukan kedua bibir mereka hanya untuk itu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astaga, Suna Rintarou tak tahu jika Miya Osamu luar biasa tidak peka. Iklan televisi yang sedang tertawa seakan menertawai keadaan mereka saat ini—keadaan Suna seorang tepatnya. Suna mengacak rambutnya, kemudian kembali menangkupkan wajah Osamu di tangannya. "Sam, tadi bukan cuma karena mau menghibur kamu. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I actually like you since a long ago</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kali ini melihat kamu sedih bikin aku gak suka. Makanya aku cium kamu." Sebelum Osamu sempat memotong, ia melanjutkan. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Technically</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I kissed you to make you better but deep down I did it because I like you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu diam dalam waktu lama hingga ia cegukan. "Hik, eh? Rin? Ini hik, serius?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ia menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya linglung dan memerah sempurna. Sudut bibir Suna terangkat, senang karena pernyataannya membawa pengaruh pada pria paling tak peka yang ia kenal. Selama lima tahun lebih ia memendam sekarang Osamu masih bertanya tentang keseriusan. "Kalau gitu, kalau aku sentuh kamu boleh? Aku tau ini gak ada pengaruhnya soal keseriusan, tapi seenggaknya malam ini aku bisa memeluk kamu. Besok kalau kamu gak suka, atau bahkan nanti kalau gak suka dengan sentuhanku kamu boleh nendang aku."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matanya menatap dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tangan Suna kembali terulur, menyentuh pipi Osamu lembut. "Kalau kamu gak mundur, aku akan anggap kamu kasih izin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alih-alih mendorong jauh, Osamu malah memejamkan matanya membuat Suna kembali tertarik untuk memagut bibir ranum di hadapannya. Ia tak lagi merasakan tubuh Osamu yang kaku. Tangannya merengkuh tubuh Osamu, menyelinap masuk ke balik </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweater</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jemarinya naik-turun menelusuri punggung Osamu untuk menciptakan desahan pelan. Bibir keduanya masih saling memagut, saling menyicip bersama lidah yang saling menyapa. Bergerak menelusuri panas masing-masing dengan tangan yang tak mau diam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oleh Suna, tangan Osamu dibawa untuk bergerak menelusuri tubuhnya, mengikuti garis otot perutnya. Suna tersenyum, memberikan kecupan pada bibir Osamu sebelum turun dan menelusuri leher hingga bahunya. "Cantik." Satu warna merah ia tuang pada kanvas tubuh Osamu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Samu, kamu cantik. Indah." Pujian terus diutarakan sampai ia tiba di depan dada Osamu. Ia mendongak, "Samu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hippi up</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Dibilang demikian membuat Osamu menaikkan tangannya ke atas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna terkekeh pelan melihat Osamu menuruti ucapannya. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweater</span>
  </em>
  <span> ditanggalkan kemudian ditaruh di atas sofa. Di hadapannya, ada dada yang tadi terlintas, dan membuat adik kecilnya bangkit tanpa izin. Di depannya ada putik merah muda yang selama ini selalu datang dalam mimpi basahnya. Tangan Suna terulur, menyentuh perlahan, menelusuri dari leher menuju dada kemudian perut Osamu. Setelahnya kembali naik pada putik merah muda yang memanggilnya. Jemari Suna tak langsung menyentuh, hanya menelusuri naik-turun hingga membuat pemiliknya merinding. "Rin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just touch it, don't just rub your hand into it</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masalahnya, Suna tak bisa berhenti. Tidak di saat objek yang sering mampir dalam mimpinya kini ada dapat ia sentuh sesuka hati. Dua sudut bibirnya naik saat memainkan jarinya—dengan berpura-pura secara tak sengaja—menyentuh putik merah muda tersebut. Lenguhan keluar tanpa bisa Osamu tahan, sebab tiap kali Suna menyentuhnya memberikan sengatan listrik dingin pada tubuhnya. Matanya sayu, menatap Suna yang kini mendekat, dan menjilat dada kirinya. "Hng, Rin," desahannya tak dapat ditahan. Basah mulut Suna menyicip puncak dadanya yang mengeras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu selalu sensitif di titik itu, hingga ada saat di mana ia harus menekannya dengan plester agar tak timbul dan menggosok seragamnya. Tubuhnya menekuk, menekan leher Suna makin mendekat. "Ah, Rin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malah diketawai oleh Suna, memberikan getaran di putiknya. Perut Osamu terasa geli, namun tak menggelitik malah seakan memanggil ereksinya untuk bangkit. Kepalanya jatuh, bersandar pada sofa sementara Suna sudah berpindah pada titik yang lain. Kali ini ia menambah pijatan kecil pada tempat yang tadi ditinggalkan. Mata Suna fokus pada di genggaman tangannya. Tangannya tak henti memijat dada Osamu yang terasa lembut dalam sentuhannya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu dapat merasakan miliknya makin naik dan mulai basah dengan tiap sentuhan dari Suna. Lidah Suna bermain dengan liar, berputar pada titik yang sama untuk kemudian menyesapnya kencang. Begitu kencang hingga membawa punggung Osamu melekuk ke belakang. "Ah, Rin, pelan-pelan." Rengekannya terdengar dan Suna tak memedulikannya. Ia lebih suka pada dada Osamu juga putiknya yang menggoda. Masih menjilati putik Osamu, Suna mendongak. "Sam, boleh malam ini aku memelukmu?" Bisiknya, kali ini menyentuh wajah Osamu dan memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi. "Sam, aku mau kamu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan Osamu mengiyakan. Malam ini ia ingin merasakan hangat Suna dalam dirinya. "Rin, aku juga mau kamu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebab selama ini keduanya sudah menahan diri terlalu lama. Pada tiap kesempatan di mana keduanya takut untuk melangkah, malam ini mereka melompat bersama. Melewati langkah yang seharusnya berurutan, namun malam ini apalah arti angka kala hangat rengkuh masing-masing terasa lebih mengisi. Lebih intens saling menginginkan, melupakan fakta bahwa di luar salju turun menumpuk jalan. Sama seperti perasaan keduanya yang menumpuk dan malam ini meleleh dalam dekap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hng, Rin, ah, aku juga aku nyentuh kamu." Osamu menghentikan gerakan memompa Suna pada ereksinya. Suna mengangguk pelan dan kembali memberikan kecupan di wajah Osamu. Tangannya dengan cekatan menurunkan celananya, mengeluarkan adiknya yang sejak tadi meronta ingin keluar. Mata Osamu terbelalak ketika melihatnya. Oh, Suna Rintarou benar-benar </span>
  <em>
    <span>besar</span>
  </em>
  <span> juga panjang. Milik Osamu bisa dianggap besar jika melihat ukuran standar laki-laki, namun milik Suna luar biasa gila. Wajahnya sampai memerah kala membayangkan batang panjang dan keras itu memompa dalam dirinya. Tanpa sadar ia menutup kakinya, ada takut di sana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kekehan Suna terdengar, pelan dan menggoda di telinga Osamu. "Katanya mau megang? Kok cuma diliatin? Hm?" Kepala Suna bergerak, menggesekkan wajahnya pada pipi Osamu. "Sentuh, Sam."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seakan dihipnotis, Osamu melakukannya. Perlahan, ia menyentuh milik Suna. Puncaknya sudah basah oleh cairan</span>
  <em>
    <span> precum</span>
  </em>
  <span> dan batangnya seakan siap meledakkan putih jika hanya diberikan sentuhan. Tangan Suna bantu menyatukan miliknya dan Osamu. Membuat wajah Osamu kembali merah. Miliknya dan Suna terasa panas dalam genggaman. Puncak keduanya sama basahnya hingga melakukan gerakan naik-turun begitu mudah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Napas keduanya saling menerpa, saling menyapu pelan, dan Suna kembali menyambut bibir Osamu dalam pagutan mereka. Kali ini terasa lebih intens dan panas dalam tiap sentuhan. Tubuh Osamu seakan ditarik ke dalam sauna. Panas dan menginginkan banyak sentuhan. Gerakan memompanya makin cepat dengan pagutan keduanya yang terputus sebab bibirnya sibuk meracau. "Ah, hng, Rin, Rin, aku mau keluar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaki Osamu membuka lebar, sedangkan Suna makin mendekatkan diri mereka. Tangannya ikut mematik puncak Osamu yang sensitif. Diberikan dua rangsangan di tempat berbeda membuat kepala Osamu kosong. Fokusnya hanya menginginkan untuk melakukan pelepasan. Tangannya makin cepat memompa sedang mulutnya sibuk meracau. Matanya terpejam, membuat Suna menggoda dengan ciuman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerakan memompa Osamu makin cepat bersamaan dengan dua jari Suna yang menjepit dua putiknya, membawa seruan panjang penuh kepuasan. "Ahn, hng, Rin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kepalanya jatuh ke belakang dengan tubuh masih gemetar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Napas Osamu masih tersengal sementara putih sudah memenuhi perutnya. Bahkan beberapa membasahi pipinya. Melihat Osamu yang berantakan malah membuat milik Suna kembali berdiri. Suna maju, menjilat putih yang berada di pipi juga ujung mata Osamu. Membersihkan dengan gerakan lidah yang menggoda. Pinggangnya ikut bergerak, menekan perut Osamu yang basah dengan penyatuan cairan mereka. "Ah, Rin, sebentar. Aku baru keluar." Napasnya naik-turun satu-satu. Ia masih merasakan sisa kenikmatan yang baru diraihnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sam, boleh di sini?" Tanyanya dengan ereksi sempurnanya mengetuk lingkar milik Osamu. Mata Suna sayu, menggelap dalam nafsu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu di hadapannya menutup wajah, malu. "Gak di sini. Aku mau di ka—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna tanpa aba-aba menggendongnya dan membawa tubuhnya ke kasur. Bibir keduanya kembali berpagutan, saling menyicip bersama lidah yang kembali menari bersama. Dalam tiap langkah Suna seakan menggoda lingkar merah muda miliknya untuk segera terbuka agar bisa segera diisi. Tangannya mengalung erat pada leher Suna, menahan desahan di antara tarian lidah mereka. Tubuhnya rebah kemudian di atas kasur yang terasa dingin sebab Suna jauh di ujung kamar. Lelaki itu segera membuka lemari, mencari benda yang selama ini disembunyikan dengan baik. Suna kembali dengan sebotol lubrikan juga sekotak kondom—yang Osamu tak tahu sejak kapan ada di sana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna membuka kausnya, melempar secara sembarang bersama dengan celananya. Osamu bersumpah tadi adalah gerakan paling seksi dengan Suna yang menjilat bibir bawahnya. Rambut hitamnya disisir naik ke atas serasa ia membuka pembungkus latex transparan yang kemudian digunakan pada jarinya. Dari tempatnya berbaring, ia bisa melihat tubuh Suna yang seksi. Bahunya lebar dengan otot lengan yang terangkat tiap kali bergerak. Memikirkannya membuat Osamu gila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna tak langsung memasukkan jarinya pada lingkar Osamu. Jarinya malah menggoda lingkar tersebut dengan lubrikan yang membasahi latex. Ada getaran yang Osamu rasakan tiap kali jari Suna melingkar di bagian bawahnya. Pinggangnya naik tanpa sadar, membuat Osamu tersenyum, dan memasukkan jarinya tanpa peringatan. "Ah! Rin!" Pekik Osamu, kaget dengan benda asing yang memasukinya. Ia bergerak-gerak tak nyaman dengan kehadiran jari Suna dalam tubuhnya. Inginnya berteriak memerintahkan untuk bergerak sebab Suna yang hanya diam membuatnya gugup. "Rin, kamu bisa bergerak sekarang." Lirihnya rendah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sekali lagi, hanya sudut bibir Suna yang terangkat sebagai respon. Jarinya benar bergerak, begitu perlahan menyapa dinding bawah Osamu. Melingkar pelan seolah mengajak berkenalan. Melingkar terus hingga membuat Osamu tak karuan tiap kali jari tersebut menyentuh titik aneh di dalamnya. Satu jari Suna ditambahkan dan napas Osamu tersengal karenanya. Terhenyak ia ketika jari Suna masuk tanpa aba-aba. Kali ini bergerak cepat dengan membentuk gunting untuk memudahkan penerimaan nantinya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Punggung dan pinggang Osamu bergerak tanpa sadar dengan tangannya yang menggenggam selimut erat. Desahannya mengisi ruangan, menggema dalam kepala Suna, bertalu, dan berulang. Menjadinya nyanyian indah dalam tiap gerakannya. Satu jari ia tambahkan. Matanya menggelap, menatap Osamu yang merespon pada tiap sentuhan kecil juga miliknya yang basah oleh </span>
  <em>
    <span>precum.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tangan Suna yang bebas menyentuh puncak Osamu untuk memijatnya pelan. "Ah, hng, Rin, jangan dua-duanya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu makin bergerak liar di bawahnya dan Suna gila dibuatnya. Sejak tadi Suna menyadari ketika ia menyentuh Osamu di sekitar sini, di titik ini. "Ah! Rin!" Tubuh Osamu merespon dengan jujur. Miliknya di bawah sana terasa basah dan ingin lebih. Ia ingin sesuatu yang panas juga sesuatu yang dapat merengkuh seluruh panas dalam dirinya. Matanya melirik pada milik Suna, membayangkan milik Suna memasukinya saja sudah membuat tubuhnya panas-dingin. Jari Suna masih di dalam sedangkan Osamu sudah menginginkan yang lain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itu dia titiknya. Bibir Suna terangkat, puas. Satu latex kembali ia buka sementara yang di tangannya dibuang begitu saja. Osamu melirik, "Nanti harus diberesin." Bilangnya begitu meski fokusnya ada di ereksi Suna yang siap menyatu dalam tubuhnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna mengangguk. "Aku beresin nanti." Kecupan diberikan dengan tangannya yang membuka pada Osamu lebar. Jemarinya meraba paha Osamu, meremasnya pelan sambil memagut bibir keduanya. Dua paha ditekan lebar-lebar agar pembuka makin maksimal. Bibirnya bertemu dengan milik Osamu, memagutnya lembut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miliknya di bawah sana sudah menyapa di depan pintu, masuk perlahan membawa punggung Osamu melengkung penuh kenikmatan. Ia terasa penuh dan panas milik Suna menyebar dalam tubuhnya. Napasnya tersengal dengan tangan yang mengukir garis merah pada punggung Suna. Kecupan diberikan, pada pipi turun ke leher juga bahu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sudut mata Osamu basah oleh kenikmatan yang diberikan Suna. Jemari Suna naik, mengusap pipi Osamu lembut. "Sam, malam ini biarkan aku memelukmu dan biarkan aku memberikan sesuatu yang selama ini tidak bisa kamu bayangkan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kecupan Suna diberikan pada ujung mata Osamu kemudian jatuh pada bibirnya yang dipagut lembut. Di dalamnya, Suna bergerak perlahan dengan napas tersengal. Ia menghela napas, Osamu di bawah sana memeluknya begitu erat hingga untuk bergerak terasa sulit dilakukan. "Sam, rileks." Kecupan ia berikan kembali. Pada pipi, sudut mata, bibir, hingga leher. "Sam, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Bisik Suna berulang hingga tubuh Osamu terasa lebih santai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubuhnya kembali bergerak, keluar masuk dalam tempo lambat. "Ah, hng, Rin." Desahan Osamu mengalun selayaknya musik yang membuat Suna mematik dua putiknya merah mudahnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Napasnya tersengal, kali ini ia bisa lebih mudah bergerak. Rambut ia sisir ke belakang dan kembali memagut bibir Osamu lembut. Bibir Osamu ia gigit, meninggalkan desahan pelan. Osamu mendesah kembali ketika milik Suna menghentak dalam membuat punggungnya melengkung ke belakang. "Ah, Rin." Panggilan nama Suna keluar secara berulang tiap kali milik lelaki itu menghentak masuk dalam-dalam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna menarik pinggang Osamu mendekat, menyatukan milik keduanya berkali dengan mata sayu. Ia mencari, mengingat titik yang tak membuat bibir Osamu meracau. Ditarik miliknya keluar dengan puncak ereksi yang menekan titik Osamu menciptakan pekikan tinggi dengan napas tersengal. "Ah, Rin, Rin!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namanya terus dipanggil membuat Suna tersenyum. Titiknya ia temukan dan berulang kali sengaja ia tekan ketika penyatuan dilakukan. Lidahnya bergerak membasahi bibir ketika melihat Osamu sibuk meremas sprei dengan mulut yang mengalunkan desahan manisnya. "Osamu, cantik." Bisiknya sambil menarik pinggang Osamu, menghentakkan miliknya dalam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ereksi Osamu berkedut cepat kemudian basah, meninggalkan cairan putih yang membasahi dada hingga wajah Suna, pun jatuh pada spret dan perut Osamu. Tubuh pemuda berambut kelabu itu masih bergetar, ia baru saja mendapatkan pelepasan tanpa disentuh. Suna menyeka ujung bibirnya, merasakan milik putih yang menempel. Miliknya malah terasa makin mengeras, membuatnya memutar tubuh Osamu, dan menaikkan bokongnya tinggi. "Ah, Rin, sebentar dulu. Aku masih lemas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna seolah menutup telinga sebab ia malah meremas bokong Osamu dan melebarkan bukaannya di sana. Lubrikan kembali ia ambil dan diperas isinya untuk mengisi lingkar merah yang sudah memanggilnya. Ereksinya berputar pada bagian terluar, menggoda, dan tanpa aba-aba mendorong dalam. "Ah! Rin!" Osamu terkesiap, kaget pada milik Suna yang menerjang dalam tubuhnya. Tangannya terulur, meremas sprei makin erat. Dalam tubuhnya bisa ia rasakan panas milik Suna di dalamnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiap gerakan mereka menciptakan suara yang membuat perut Osamu tergelitik untuk mendesah nyaring. Air matanya turun, merasakan kenikmatan berulang dalam tiap penyatuan mereka. Napasnya tersengal dan ia bisa merasakan miliknya kembali berteriak untuk dikeluarkan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna terus bergerak, mendorong cepat dan dalam. Tanpa jeda ataupun ingat kata tunggu. Ia bergerak liar, mendorong masuk berulang. Lagi dan lagi hingga ia bisa merasakan miliknya berkedut dalam pelukan hangat lingar milik Osamu. Panas menyebar dalam tiap hentakan. Dalam posisi ini Suna bisa menjangkau lebih jauh. Ia bisa merasakan Osamu sedalam yang bisa ia raih. Sama dengan Osamu yang merasakan gerakan mereka kali ini lebih intens dan liar. Sejak tadi yang bisa Osamu lakukan hanya mendesah kacau dengan Suna yang menelusuri punggungnya—meninggalkan merah bekas kecupan juga gigitan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rin, Rin, aku mau keluar lagi." Rengek Osamu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna mengangguk, memberikan kecupan dengan ia mendorong masuk makin cepat. Menabrakkan miliknya pada bokong sekal Osamu. Pinggang Osamu ditarik ketika ia menghujam dan menembakkan cairannya dengan batas latex dalam-dalam. Osamu di bawahnya tersengal. Spreinya basah oleh cairan miliknya yang tak lagi kental juga air mata. Tubuh Suna jatuh, memeluk Osamu dari belakang. "Sam, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you so bad.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dalam pelukannya, Osamu mengangguk pelan. Ia lelah hingga tak sadar tertidur setelahnya. Ketika ia membuka mata, Suna masih memeluknya erat dan sakit pada punggungnya menandakan semuanya nyata. Ah, bahkan milik Suna masih tertinggal di dalamnya. Ia bergerak, mencoba mengeluarkan milik Suna tanpa membangunkannya. Namun, tak bisa. Gerakannya malah menyiksa diri sendiri. Niatnya ingin mengeluarkan milik Suna malah menciptakan ereksi pada miliknya juga Suna di dalamnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tarikan lembut Suna tak membantu, malah memperdalam miliknya membawa desahan pelan. "Ah, Rin, punyamu keluarin." Napasnya tersengal. Kalau tidak cepat dikeluarkan malah ia yang akan menginginkan lebih.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bukannya melakukan sesuai permintaan Osamu, Suna malah bergerak pelan dalam penyatuan pagi mereka. Bibirnya bergerak memberikan kecupan dengan mata masih terpejam. "Nanti."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hng, Rin, masih pagi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iya, makanya awali pagi dengan ada di dalammu, Sam." Osamu tak tahu jika mulut Suna seliar ini. Paha kanannya ditekan sementara Suna bergerak pelan. Latex yang semalam menahan sudah dilempar entah ke mana sehingga pagi ini penyatuan keduanya tak dibatasi apapun. Osamu mendesah tiap kali penyatuan dilakukan sebab ia bisa merasakan milik Suna di dalamnya. Panas yang menyebar dalam tubuhnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sam, jadi pacarku." Ajak Suna dengan pinggangnya yang bergerak maju-mundur. Napas Osamh naik-turun dengan kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Suna. "Meskipun alurnya salah, aku tetap mau jadi pacarmu. Aku sayang kamu Sam." Bisiknya lembut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu tak tahu harus menjawab dengan apa sebab mulutnya sibuk mengeluarkan desahan. Akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil, "Okei, kita pacaran." Ia mendongak dengan wajah memohon. "Sekarang tolong aku."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sudut bibirnya terangkat, menggoda. Ia menghentikan pergerakan mereka dan melepaskan penyatuan. Osamu terlihat kecewa, terlihat tak senang. Namun, tak berlangsung lama karena Suna memutar tubuh mereka, membawa Osamu di atas perutnya. "Kamu yang bergerak Sam."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wajah Osamu merah, hingga leher bersama putih merah mudanya berdiri menggoda. Tubuhnya penuh dengan bekas merah dan gigitan yang ia ciptakan, membuat tangannya naik menjelajahi hasil karyanya semalam. Di atasnya, Osamu bergerak perlahan membawa tangan Suna bergerak menyatukan bibir mereka. "Sam, aku sayang kamu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wajah Osamu merah kembali dan langsung menyembunyikan merah tersebut di atas dada Suna. "Rin, aku juga sayang kamu." Balasnya malu-malu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malah membuat Suna gemas dan kembali membalik posisi mereka. Osamu kembali rebah di atas kasur dengan satu kakinya naik ke bahu Suna. Milik Suna kembali menyapa dan bercengkerama dengan lingkar merah mudanya yang memanggil. "Sam, kali ini jangan ketiduran lagi." Peringatan yang malah membuat Osamu makin bersemangat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Di pagi hari, keduanya kembali sibuk menyelesaikan kegiatan yang semalam tertunda. Di pagi hari, keduanya menyelesaikan status yang dibatasi tali. Kali ini, tali itu telah mereka putus hingga batas tak lagi terlihat abu-abu. Dalam tiap gerakan penyatuan saling membisikkan kata cinta yang selama ini tak sempat diutarakan. Keduanya saling menginginkan, bergerak saling memberikan kehangatan, juga membalas hari-hari di mana bersentuhan terasa salah. Mulai hari ini, batas antara lebih dari teman dan kurang dari kekasih telah mereka hapuskan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sam, aku sayang kamu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu terkekeh, tangannya menangkup wajah Suna. Kecupan ia berikan di bibir, berulang. "Rin, aku juga sayang kamu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebab keduanya yang paling memahami juga saling menemani tanpa terbatas kata menunggu.</span>
</p><p>•••</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Helo, me is back with SunaOsa! :D<br/>I actually really having fun writing this because I love thinking about how much Osamu being loved. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing this!<br/>Happy new year everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>